Cattanooga Cats!
by New Halloween Princess
Summary: The Cattanooga Cats are on the move again! But will they be able to face whatever threat is threatening them in their new assignment? Will Cowboy and Kitty Jo stick together? And what will happen to Scoots and Groove?
1. Prologue

CATTANOOGA CATS!

.

Prologue

.

"Okay!" Cowboy told the rest of his band, hanging up the phone. "They want us to perform at the Community Center. Guys, black tie and shoes. Kitty Jo..." He smiled at his girlfriend.

"Ah'll need to get a new dress!" Kitty Jo said. "And maybe some new shoes? What do you think would look good on me, Cowboy?"

"Heck! Anything would look good on you, Kitty Jo," Cowboy said.

"I'm all set and ready!" Scoots said.

Groove pantomimed playing his drums with his hands. "All I can say is, I'm ready and wiling to go to a go-go-go!"

"Either of you two fellows picked out a girl?" Kitty Jo asked.

"Ah, girls don't even notice me!" Scoots said. "Anyway, it's easier to crash the refreshment stand if you don't have a girl."

"Mah hero!" Kitty Jo quipped. "You'll be sorry someday you didn't date more girls."

"I can handle it," he assured her.

"What about you, Groove?" she asked. "Surely a big, handsome young fellah like you has noticed somebody he likes?"

"Ah, nobody's interested in a guy like me," the drummer told her. "Besides, those dances are way too tough for me."

"If that's what's bothering you, ah can take care of that easily enough," Kitty Jo offered, holding out her hand.

"I'm not exactly an easy person to train," Groove told her.

"Just do what ah say and everything will be fine," Kitty Jo assured him. She started dancing. "Come on, Groovy, you have to follow me! Now...one...two...three...ouch! One...two...three...ouch! One...two...three...ouch!"

"I'm sorry, Kitty Jo!" he told her. "I can't seem to get my feet to do what they're supposed to do!"

"Try looking at mah feet and I'll try to go slower," Kitty Jo said.

"But I'm hurting you, and that's not right!" Groove said.

"One...two...three...ouch! Look at mah feet, don't step on them!" Kitty Jo told him.

"They also want us to go down there and get everything working for us," Cowboy said.

"Is it well equipped?" Scoots asked.

"Well set up smorgasbord?" Groove questioned.

"Ah hope it's warm up there," Kitty Jo suggested. "And has something for me...ouch! Poor feet!"

"There's supposed to be a lake nearby for people to go ice-skating," Cowboy said. "So get everything ready and we'll take off tonight!"


	2. Chapter 1

CATTANOOGA CATS

Chapter One

"Get What At the Where Man?"

Night had fallen, and the Cattanooga Cats had begun their journey. It was cold and gloomy, and looked like it might rain. The cats had rain equipment, and Kitty Jo and Groove had brought umbrellas, but none of them had put these on yet. It wasn't quite cold enough.

Kitty Jo sat in the back with a blanket pulled over herself. Beside her, Groove played one of his drums. She shut her eyes and listened to the music. "A little quieter, please," she begged. "Ah think ah'd like to sleep part of the way."

Groove switched to a different song. Kitty Jo yawned, stretched, and tried to fall asleep. She was just starting to doze off, when Scoots said, "Hey, there's a place we can grab some stuff to eat on the way!"

"Like, my stomach is always grooving for some cooking!" Groove said.

"Okay, but let's not take a long time here," Country said, pulling into a parking spot. "I got a lot of driving to do!"

"Ah'll cover for you when you get tired," Kitty Jo offered, stepping out of the car and stretching, apparently not noticing the two human males in a pickup truck nearby. She followed the others into the store.

The place was like a 7-Eleven, only somewhat more rundown. "Ice cream bars?" Scoots suggested to Groove.

"You name it, I'll eat it!" Groove said.

On the way, they passed a collection of comic books. "Wonder if what's his name is still fighting what's his face," Groove said, digging through the comics.

"Pick out something interesting while I get the ice cream bars," Scoots said, passing him.

"Let's see now," Groove said, digging out a comic. "Oo! Flash has what happen to him today?!"

"This looks charming here," Kitty Jo said, picking out something that Country felt would be useless to them. "And this looks good!"

"Um...don't clean out the store, Kitty Jo!" Country told her.

"Do you really think that place will be a good place to perform?" she asked him. "Some of the places we've played in before were pretty darned weird!"

"I'm sure it'll be fine," he told her. "And anyway we'll get to relax and maybe have some fun on the ice rink outside." He grinned at her. "You can wear your new bikini!"

"Ah'm not jumping in snow and ice in a bikini!" Kitty Jo told him. "Ah'd freeze mah tookis off!"

"I'll bet you'd still look pretty cute without a tookis!" Country told her.

"Let's see..." Scoots said. "Vanilla...strawberry...chocolate...Hey, I'll bet that would make a good song! What brand of flavors do you...no, what brand of flavors do I? I should talk this over with Country!" He looked around the store. "Speaking of which, where is he? And Kitty Jo? We're gonna be here all night if they don't quit fooling around!"

Meanwhile, Groove had collected several comics. "Can't leave without finding out what happens to ol' Flash-a-roo!" he said. "And who can miss what the Hulk's into these days! And what's this..." He reached through the top rank, which was over his head, and pulled out a weird old comic with monsters on it. "Well, hello there, Mister and Miss Creatures from the Haunted Lagoon!" he said. "Never seen you before, but you sure do look interesting!" He proceeded to read the weird monster comic. "Well, goodbye color! Wonder why you're all in black and white there, hon?"

"Hey, Groove," Country called to him. "You getting stuff to take along, or just hoping Scoots brings you what you like?"

"Scoots knows what I like by now," Groove told him. "Hey, did you see what's been going on in Flash?"

"Are you taking those with you?" Kitty Jo asked him.

"You're right, I should grab Avengers!" Groove said.

"Hey, you guys gonna be all day?" Scoots suddenly called.

"We're ready to go if you two are," Kitty Jo told him.

"Dang!" Scoots said, suddenly rushing off. "Forgot my ice cream bar!" He suddenly hurried back. "Hey, Groove! Chocolate, strawberry, or vanilla?"

"Any is good for my tummy" Groove said. "But we'd better hurry if we want to get going! We still got a long road to travel!"

A few minutes later, the Cattanooga Cats were finally out the door and reentering their bus. As they took off, they didn't notice the pickup truck light and suddenly begin to follow them.


	3. Chapter 2

CATANOOGA CATS

Chapter Two

"One Wild Race!"

During the time they had spent in the store, the sun had sank in the west. Inside the bus, Groove and Scoots were struggling to eat their snacks while reading their new comics before it got too dark to read.

"Don't make too much of a mess, guys," Kitty Jo said.

"Don't worry about it," Scoots said, rubbing his mouth. "We got napkins."

"But they're disgusting looking!" she told him. "They look like somebody's been sleeping on them!"

"They do?" Groove said.

"They look okay to me," Scoots said.

"Oh, that reminds me," Groove said, handing a comic to her. "I figured you'd want some girlie thing so I got you this Millie the Model. I don't think I ever heard of her before."

"Ah'll put it away for later," she said, looking for some place to put it. Besides their instruments, the back of the bus only had their various lunches, sleeping bags, and the tent they sometimes used. She put it in there. Then she pulled out a sleeping bag and wrapped herself up in it.

"Let me get a little rest, and then ah'll drive some," she told Country.

"You don't have to give me a rest," he told her. "I can handle it!"

"Don't try to be a big hero," Kitty Jo said. "It's not like ah don't know how to drive!"

"Why are we fighting?" he asked.

The girl's face fell. "Ah don't know," she admitted. "Ah guess ah just have a bad feeling about this concert or something."

"I'm sure there won't be anything up ahead but fun," Country assured her. "Now, come on, give me a big smile!"

She gave him a weird half-grin.

"I said a big smile," he told her. "You look like you need to see a dentist!"

"Ah'm smiling!" she told him. "Ah just hope that truck back there doesn't mean anything."

"What truck?" Country said, as the truck suddenly sped up and drove alongside them. "Oh. That truck. Um...can I help you, fellas?"

"That's a mighty cute girl you got with you," one of the two humans inside said.

"Yeah, she is, isn't she?" Country said.

"Maybe she'd like to be traveling with somebody else," the guy suggested.

"Ah'm just fine where ah am!" Kitty Jo said. She motioned to Cowboy. "Bye bye, now!"

Country speeded up. "Dang it!" he said. "Seems like everyplace we go, somebody wants to be a creep!"

"Do we have any weapons onboard?" Scoots asked, digging around in the back.

"There's nothing there but our tent and sleeping bags and the stuff we just picked up," Kitty Jo said. "And a little bag with what looks like crackers and cheese."

"I was wondering where that got off to!" Groove announce. "Can you pass that to me, Scoots?"

Bam!

"What the heck was that?" Kitty Jo asked.

"Those guys are bumping us!" Scoots said. "Hey, you guys! Go away!"

Bam!

"I can't lose them!" Country said.

"Well somebody do something!" Kitty Jo said. "Ah don't want to go with them!"

"It's getting dark," Groove said. "Maybe if we lose them someplace they won't be able to find us again!"

Bam!

"I don't think that's likely," Country said. Bam! "They're gonna ruin the car!"

"Ah just don't want them ruining _me_!" Kitty Jo complained. She shivered, suddenly remembering the boyfriend she'd had before Cowboy. She swore she's never be with someone like that again!

Country took a turn in the woods. Unfortunately, the truck followed. "Hang on, guys," he said. "I'll try my best to lose them!"

The others dropped to the ground and covered their heads.

Left turn. Left turn. Right turn. Up a hill. Down the hill.

"Dang it!" Country said. "Those guys just won't take a hint!"

"Take that path over there!" Kitty Jo suggested.

Country took the path. The truck followed.

"Dang! If I knew they were gonna do this, I'd've gotten some peashooters and rocks!" Scoots cried.

It was very dark by now, and only the headlights showed where they were going. The wilderness was pretty, and would have made an interesting trip for the four, if they weren't in so much trouble.

Suddenly they realized the ground was heading down. Were they going down some weird rode or something? Then up ahead, Kitty Jo's sharp eyes picked out the problem.

Up ahead, the ground suddenly stopped in a cliff!

"Oh no!" Kitty Jo cried.

"I can't stop!" Country shouted. "Something's wrong with the brakes!"

The Cattanooga Cats screamed as they reached the edge of the cliff...and kept on going!


End file.
